Split of Love
by hydnia
Summary: Tujuh Boboiboy, dan tujuh cara untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Fang. /BoiFang


"Di bumi sekarang sudah tanggal 2 Februari," ungkap Yaya, anak perempuan itu baru saja selesai menghubungi orang tuanya di planet asal mereka. Ia menginformasikan tanggal seperti memberitahu hari jadi, tampak istimewa sekali.

"Ooh, tanggal cantik, ma!" komentar Ying, setelah ini mungkin ia juga akan berencana untuk menghubungi orang tuanya juga. Mumpung tanggal istimewa, walaupun di luar angkasa, semua hari maupun tanggal tampak sama saja.

"Hmm... tanggal cantik, yah..." gumam pahlawan Pulau Rintis, yang sekarang sudah jadi legenda seluruh angkasa, Boboiboy. Remaja tanggung itu memikirkan apa yang akan orang-orang bumi biasa lakukan kalau hari sudah menunjuk tanggal cantik.

Ah, tentu saja; nembak gebetan, ajak nikah, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan itu. Tanggal cantik yang dijadikan tanggal jadian betul-betul berkesan bagi orang bumi, termasuk bagi Boboiboy sendiri.

Maka ia melirik satu alien berwujud manusia yang sedang terlelap sambil duduk di atas kursi pesawat luar angkasa TAPOPS. Tidur cantik demi memulihkan tenaga agar dapat lebih bersiap menghadapi musuh-musuh yang datang untuk mengambil power sphera. Fang, adik kesayangan Kapten Kaizo yang luar biasa.

Boboiboy mendadak punya ide.

* * *

.

* * *

Boboiboy mengubah diri menjadi mode Halilintar, yang membuat bingung Yaya serta Ying dan Gopal. Musuh tidak terlihat, mengapa figur leader mereka itu malah terlihat seperti siap bertempur?

Lebih bingung lagi mereka saat Boboiboy Halilintar berjalan mengarah kepada Fang. Mereka pikir, Halilintar akan mengamuk karena Fang tertidur sebelum misi. Tetapi itu memanglah kebiasaan teman bayang mereka, sudah ribuan kali mereka melihat Fang tidur sebelum bertugas, masa mau marah sekarang?

Insting bahaya Fang segera terbangun saat Halilintar sudah berada satu meter di dekatnya. Matanya membuka dengan cepat dan mendongak tegak seperti ia tidak tidur sebelumnya. "Ada apa, Halilintar? Kau melihat musuh?"

Mode Boboiboy paling cepat itu juga melakukan semua dengan cepat. Dengan cepat menggenggam bahu Fang yang tanpa pelindung, dengan cepat menundukkan kepala, dan dengan cepat pula membungkam bibir Fang dengan bibirnya sendiri. Kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Ia berubah kembali menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa tanpa mengindahkan Fang yang berekspresi seperti melihat setan. Pun tidak peduli juga dengan teman-temannya yang berekspresi sama.

"A-apakah...?"

* * *

.

* * *

Insiden di pesawat tadi membuat bingung semua orang, bahkan Komandan Kokoci dan Laksamana Tarung yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi ikut-ikutan bingung dengan tingkah mereka. Pasalnya, Yaya, Ying, Gopal dan Fang menjauhi Boboiboy tanpa menjelaskan perkara yang terjadi.

Terutama Fang, tentu saja.

Namun Boboiboy tampak biasa saja. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Masih berusaha berkelakar dengan Gopal dan menjahili Fang, atau berkomentar dengan pendapat Yaya dan kecepatan bicara Ying.

Boboiboy mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan mengubah diri menjadi Taufan, mode dirinya yang paling gampang berbaur. Tapi bukannya menjelaskan perkara, ia malah menggamit tangan Fang dan membawanya keluar dari pesawat. Mengabaikan lagi semua orang yang kebingungan.

"Lepaskan aku, Boboiboy!" Fang meronta-ronta di udara, tapi Boboiboy justru mengeluarkan hooverboard dan membawa kawan bayangnya menyusuri langit. Untungnya, mereka sedang berada di sebuah planet yang atmosfernya mirip bumi, tiada masalah dengan kehabisan udara.

"Aku mau ajak Fang jalan-jalan!" jawab pahlawan dari bumi itu, berusaha bertahan dari rontaan Fang yang minta dilepas. Fang sendiri alamat bingung dengan Boboiboy, lantas menghentak, mengeluarkan elang bayangnya dan kabur dari sana, kembali ke pesawat luar angkasa TAPOPS.

Di luar, Boboiboy Taufan garuk-garuk kepala.

* * *

.

* * *

"Tanah pelindung!"

Sengaja, tampaknya. Boboiboy Gempa mengeluarkan tanah pelindung yang melingkup seperti setengah lingkaran, padahal biasanya tanah pelindung buatan Boboiboy tidak pernah berbentuk setengah lingkaran, melainkan seperti dinding. Hanya ada ia dan Fang di dalam tanah pelindung tersebut.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Boboiboy? Bagaimana kita bisa melancarkan serangan balasan kalau kau mengurung kita berdua di sini?" geram Fang, sudah gatal-gatal mau menghajar monster jelek yang mengganggu mereka menjalankan misi di planet yang sedang mereka datangi itu.

"Tak apa-apa, biarkan Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang bereskan monster itu," jawab Boboiboy enteng. Fang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau ini apa-apaan? Dari tadi pagi tingkahmu aneh. Maumu apa?" bentak adik Kapten Kaizo sambil mengeluarkan jari-jari bayang untuk bisa keluar dari tanah pelindung Boboiboy.

Sang pahlawan terdiam, tampak ragu dengan apa yang mau ia bicarakan. Ia mengubah diri kembali menjadi mode normal, namun tanah pelindungnya tidak dihilangkan. Mencoba berjalan mendekati Fang, ia berusaha bicara dengan lembut. "Fang, aku..."

"Polar bear bayang!"

Seperti itu saja, dan Fang berhasil kabur dari tanah pelindung bermodalkan beruang kutub hitam yang menerobos kepompong tanah tersebut. Meninggalkan Boboiboy sendirian yang mencoba menjangkaunya. Fang bergabung dengan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying yang masih berusaha mengalahkan si monster.

* * *

.

* * *

Boboiboy Blaze melempar-lempar bola-bola api seukuran telapak tangannya. Beberapa tahun yang lalu, bola-bola api itulah yang menggemparkan Pulau Rintis dan menyebabkan kebakaran di banyak tempat. Kini ia memainkannya tanpa masalah di pesawat luar angkasa TAPOPS yang penuh berisi benda-benda mudah terbakar.

Pintu otomatis terbuka dan menampakkan Fang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan. Boboiboy langsung mengubah posisi, dari duduk santai ke tegak berdiri saat melihat kawan bayangnya masuk. Fang sendiri berusaha tidak acuh, mengalihkan pandangan begitu mata api Boboiboy Blaze bertemu dengan iris anggurnya.

"Fang!" seru Blaze ceria, seperti menjumpa kawan lama. Remaja berpakaian tanpa lengan itu mendekati Fang dengan suka cita tanpa keraguan. "Ayo kita tepati janji kita dahulu!"

Sontak saja Fang menoleh ke arahnya. "Janji? Janji apa?"

"Kita kombo kuasa, lah! Api dan bayang, pasti terbaik! Kau sudah janji waktu kita masih di bumi dulu! Ayo kita lakukan sekarang!" balas mode Boboiboy paling pemarah itu, menuntut janji yang sebetulnya tidak sengaja diiyakan Fang.

Pemilik kekuatan bayangan menghela napas, bingung dengan sikap Boboiboy hari ini. Sudah beberapa lama janji itu dibuat, mengapa ia baru mengungkitnya sekarang? Setelah berbagai hal aneh yang dilakukannya terkait Fang?

"Nggak bisa, Boboiboy. Sebentar lagi aku harus melapor kepada Kapten Kaizo atas misiku hari ini. Kita bisa melakukan kombo kuasa kita lain hari, aku permisi dulu," jawab Fang sembari mengutak-atik layar di kendali pesawat. Ia memasukkan password untuk mengesahkannya masuk lalu mengambil data dan dokumentasi dari misinya hari ini.

Lalu dia keluar ruangan. Begitu saja. Tanpa peduli Boboiboy yang cemberut parah pasca diabaikan berulang-ulang hari ini.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal tidak jadi masuk ruangan, mendadak suhu ruangan tersebut jadi sangat panas.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ih, bagi aku, lah, Boboiboy!" seru Gopal, mencoba mengambil segelas minuman dingin di tangan Boboiboy yang sedang dalam mode Ice. Kalau soal air, es, dan minuman dingin, Boboiboy Ice adalah orang yang tepat untuk dimintai tolong. Minuman macam apa pun, sepertinya bisa saja dibuatnya.

"Kau kan punya kuasa untuk menukar benda menjadi makanan, gunakanlah kuasamu itu!" tolak Boboiboy, membalik badan demi minumannya tidak diambil Gopal. Sahabat gempalnya cemberut, mengatainya pelit dan berbagai macam perkataan serupa lainnya.

Mata biru air Ice menangkap Fang yang berada di luar pesawat TAPOPS bersama Sai, teman sekamarnya. Mereka seperti sedang berbincang soal misi dan sesekali Fang tampak memikirkan sesuatu, membuatnya terlihat manis dan keren di saat yang bersamaan. Maksudnya bagaimana, Ice sendiri pun juga tidak paham. Pokoknya keren tapi manis.

Tidak diindahkannya Gopal yang memandanginya bingung. Saat melihat Fang yang berpikir, Boboiboy paling tenang itu tersenyum lembut. Namun senyuman yang tenang itu berubah jadi ekspresi garang bahkan cemberut parah saat Fang kembali berbicara kepada Sai.

"Che, dasar bucin..." gumam Gopal, kali ini makin camberut saat Boboiboy Ice menginterupsi Fang dan Sai, bermaksud memberikan gebetan bayangnya minuman boba tea yang sedang dipegangnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Ada bunga berkelopak merah yang berada tepat di depan kamar Fang dan Sai sore ini. Kali ini giliran Sai yang bertugas membersihkan kamar mereka. Ia baru akan membuang sampah debu di serokan di luar kamar saat melihat setangkai bunga di depan pintu kamarnya dan Fang.

"Siapa yang buang sampah bunga di sini?" tanya Sai, diliriknya Fang yang sedang baca majalah mode terbaru dari planetnya. Kawan sekamarnya angkat bahu, tidak tahu menahu. Saudara kembar Shielda menyapu bunga itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. "Iseng betul, kamar kita bukan tempat sampah..."

Sai kembali ke dalam kamar untuk mandi, dan Fang jadi terpikir soal bunga di depan kamar mereka itu. "Hei, Sai. Bunga tadi bentuknya macam apa?" tanyanya, agak teriak karena Sai sudah menghidupkan shower.

Dari dalam, Sai menjawab setengah teriak. "Aku nggak tahu, kayaknya bunga dari bumi. Warnanya merah dan kelopaknya banyak!"

'Merah dan berkelopak banyak?' Fang mengernyitkan dahi. Sebagai makhluk asing yang pernah bertugas menyusup di bumi, ia belajar banyak hal, termasuk tumbuhan yang berada di planet tersebut dan maknanya bagi penduduk bumi. Bunga berwarna merah dan berkelopak banyak yang langsung terlintas di kepalanya hanyalah...

"Hmph, sudah kuduga..." katanya, melihat Boboiboy yang berada dalam mode Thorn, sedang mengeluarkan setangkai bunga dengan kekuatannya dan hendak meletakkan bunga tersebut di depan kamar Fang dan Sai.

Tertangkap basah, Boboiboy Thorn menyeringai canggung tanpa menghentikan kegiatan menumbuhkan bunganya yang hampir jadi. Setelah bunga merah itu tumbuh sempurna, ia memetiknya dan menyerahkannya pada Fang sambil bertumpu di satu lutut. "Ehehehe, ini bunga buat Fang. Sampai nanti!"

Entah pahlawan itu polos atau naif, atau dia random saja menyerahkan bunga mawar merah kepada Fang dengan gaya melamar pasangan, kemudian lari entah kemana.

* * *

.

* * *

Komandan Kokoci mengizinkan mereka libur satu hari esok, Boboiboy dan teman-temannya bersuka cita. Setelah beberapa lama bertugas tanpa henti di TAPOPS, akhirnya mereka mendapat libur juga. Walaupun tidak bisa kembali ke bumi karena jarak yang cukup jauh, libur sehari pun bolehlah.

Sebagai perayaan, Boboiboy mengusulkan mereka pesta kecil-kecilan. Mampir sebentar di planet terdekat dan makan jagung bakar ramai-ramai. Semua menyetujuinya.

Sai dan Shielda baru pertama kali makan jagung, dan mereka keheranan mengapa anak-anak bumi (bahkan Fang juga!) amat antusias dengan jagung bakar saus spesial buatan Gopal. Mereka baru paham setelah mencoba segigit makanan itu.

Suasana di planet yang mereka singgahi cukup temaram. Itu planet tidak berpenghuni yang langitnya sungguh bersih. Bintang-bintang di angkasa tampak jernih dan cerah seperti bertabur sembarangan. Tak ada suatu apa pun yang menghalangi pandangan mereka kecuali pepohonan yang tumbuh tinggi.

Para anggota muda TAPOPS berkeliling di sekitar api unggun yang dibuat Boboiboy Blaze. Mereka bertukar cerita seperti kawan lama. Hanya Fang yang duduk sendirian sambil sesekali menggigit jagung bakarnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di situ?" tanya Boboiboy, membawakan dua gelas minuman hangat. Satu gelas diberikan kepada Fang yang mengangguk singkat.

Pengendali bayangan itu melirik Boboiboy dengan ekor matanya. "Kenapa kamu pakai mode Solar?"

"Pengen aja."

'Nggak jelas...' batin Fang, tapi tidak dikeluarkan. Meskipun ia sempat berpikir suasana planet yang agak gelap seperti bumi di malam hari dan Solar yang kekuatannya adalah cahaya lumayan nyambung, namun tidak ada alasan bagi Boboiboy untuk mengubah diri menjadi mode paling akhir yang ia punyai itu.

Kedua tangan Boboiboy bermain-main, membentuk cermin cahaya. Fang tergoda untuk bermain bayang-bayang seperti yang senang ia lakukan saat kecil. Sumber cahaya dari Solar dan pantulannya di api unggun, bayangan yang dihasilkan memang tidak solid, tapi menyenangkan.

Beberapa saat bermain-main, Solar menangkup tangan Fang yang masih membentuk bayang. Fang terdiam, tidak berusaha memberontak atau menarik tangannya. Pandangan mata Solar yang lurus seperti tidak mengizinkannya bergerak.

Lalu, Boboiboy kembali mewujud menjadi Boboiboy yang biasa. Matanya kembali kecokelatan yang teduh menatap anggur Fang. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan pucat mantan teman sekelasnya itu.

"Fang, aku suka kamu..."

Tidak diindahkannya suara teman-teman yang bermain-main dan berbincang ria di dekat api unggun. Sedikit jauh jaraknya dari tempat Boboiboy dan Fang saling pandang.

* * *

.

* * *

Tanggal cantik buat tanggal jadian.

_Ceklis._

* * *

Boboiboy punya monsta


End file.
